


One-Shot #2: Grocery Shopping

by TheBringerOfLove



Series: Cecil and Lou One-Shots (and others!) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cecil thinks Lou will leave him, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Just a smidgen tho, Lou won't, M/M, Tags Are Fun, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/TheBringerOfLove
Summary: When Cecil and Lou go to the Grocery Store and Cecil doesn't obnoxiously try to buy stuff for pranks, Lou is surprised.
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace (mentioned)
Series: Cecil and Lou One-Shots (and others!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	One-Shot #2: Grocery Shopping

Grocery shopping with Cecil was a chore. It was always that he wanted to buy things for his pranks and she knew that she would be the one buying them and breaking up the fight when the person that was pranked declared war on him. Don’t take it the wrong way, she still loved him, it was that he could get on her nerves sometimes. 

That was what she was thinking when Cecil interrupted her. 

“Do you like green bananas or yellow ones?”

“What? Oh, get the green ones.”

That was strangely normal for Cecil. He would usually beg to get strange toys, never actually necessities. She must have been making a strange face because Cecil questioned her. 

“What’s wrong?”

She muttered out something along the lines of “Nothing much, thanks for asking.” before going back to picking out apples. When she turned around, she found Cecil picking out tomatoes rather than a whipped cream container. That was another thing that struck her odd. She decided to ask. 

“What happened? Why aren’t you picking out things to prank with?”

Cecil turned around and blushed. His elvish ears burned red and he started stuttering an answer. 

“I learned that you didn’t like me doing those pranks and you were sick of them and I thought that I would be a good boyfriend and not do them because you would be happy and I was scared you’d leave me and Will and Nico told me that I was acting like a brat and that if they weren’t dating each other and were dating me that they would have left me a long time ago and they didn’t know why you wasted your time with me and I thought that I should try and be a better boyfriend because I want you to be happy and if you want to leave me I understand because I’m a brat and you’re too good for me and…”

Lou cut him off with a hug. He was shocked but hugged back. 

“I love you and your pranks, doofus. I would never leave you. Sure, I get annoyed now and then but I don’t care and it’s worth it because you also have the cutest face after you prank someone. I mean, I wouldn’t mind you stopping, but I don’t care! Just do what makes me happy and I’ll be happy.”

Cecil smiled at that. It was one of the smiles where his eyes crinkled, the best ones. 

Lou walked over to the whipped creams and knocked a few in, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Suggestions?


End file.
